


Шелковый халат

by Isfir



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [24]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: написано по заявке: 1. «Можно фанфик на этот арт?, 2. Альбус уже учитель в Хогвартсе, совсем молодой, конечно. Однажды ночью к нему в покои пробирается Геллерт. Альбус в шоке... а дальше на усмотрение автора. Хоть разнузданное пвп, хоть философские беседы и попытка мордобоя дуэли. Но без жесткого тлена, пусть финал будет на тот момент хотя бы относительно хэ.»





	Шелковый халат

— Геллерт? — спросил Альбус, как будто не верил своим глазам.

Меньше всего он ожидал увидеть темную человеческую фигуру между рядами библиотечных стеллажей и узнать в ней Геллерта Гриндельвальда, когда огонек на конце волшебной палочки зажегся ярко и осветил лицо.

— Альбус, — ответил тот и кивнул. — Давно не виделись.

— Зачем ты пришел сюда? — Альбус громко зашептал против своей воли. Не хотел, чтобы их услышали, хотя обычно ночью в библиотеке не было никого, кроме него.

— Ты игнорируешь моих сов, — Геллерт усмехнулся. — Пришлось явиться к тебе лично. И кстати, я вижу, что ты носишь мой подарок.

Альбус нашелся не сразу, и хорошо, что не было видно, как он краснеет.

— Халат? Я думал, что это подарок от Минервы на День рождения...

— Ваша Минерва никогда не додумалась бы до такого, — Геллерт пренебрежительно усмехнулся. — Чистый китайский шелк, тончайший и легкий, как будто невесомый, но как он холодит кожу на груди, когда касается ее... Надеюсь, он доставляет тебе удовольствие, если я не могу.

Альбус подумал, что сильнее покраснеть уже невозможно.

— Вот отсюда! — прошипел он.

— Только если ты пообещаешь мне встречу и придешь на нее в этом халате.  
Геллерт не оставлял ему выхода. Альбус кивнул. Геллерт улыбнулся.

— Тогда проводи меня к выходу. Лезть по стене второй раз мне ужасно не хочется. И кстати, Хогвартсу бы не помешало еще несколько тайных ходов.

— Я знаю, — Альбус поморщился и отвернулся, чтобы смотреть на свой путь, а не на Геллерта.


End file.
